Mega Man ZA Fighters
by inthemindofchris
Summary: Aile meets Zero, from his past and there are adventure, action for these two, and along the way, Zero will find himself in love with Aile, as they go to fight and save people! AileZeroShipping is now new!
1. New friends, begginig! Meeting Zero?

Mega Man ZA Fighters

Chapter 1: New friends, begginig! Meeting... Zero?

Screaming could be heard on the other side, people gathered around to see what happened on earth! There on the ground layed, a dead woman, and a little girl crying.

" Mommy! No! Mommy!"

The little girl cried and cried, not knowing what to do on her own. Her mother there. Dead. Not moving. Soon, everything went pitch black, " Mommy!" was the scream of a five year old girl...

The Amusement Park, was destroyed. Mavericks had done it. Curses, the dead people layed there. No one was left but the same little girl, crying. " Mommy... Mommy, please come back!"

Soon, a man with a red vest, with pants, wearing glasses, and blond hair he had. He looked at the young girl, he smiled warmly at her.

" Hey, you're alright, okay? I'm here to help you."

The little girl looks at him with a bit of tears in her eyes, she sniffs. " Huh?"

" I'm Giro. What is your name?" Giro asked gently, the girl nodded.

" I-I'm Aile... I'm Aile, sir." she replied to Giro, with a bit of trust in her voice.

" Aile, you survived this attack with another child, your age."

" Really?" Aile starts to trust this character more, she then asks. " Who?"

Then Giro shows her another boy her age, looking like the same but he was a male.

" Hi..." the boy spoke, Aile replied back, showing a small smile. " Hi there... I'm Aile."

" I'm Vent..."

" Would you like to be my friend, Aile?" Vent asks, and Aile smiled, happy to have met Vent, " Yeah! I'd love to..." Soon Giro sighs.

" Giro?" Aile looks at the man again, Giro looks at Aile too. " Hm? What is it, Aile?"

" Where's my mommy...?" Aile said, feeling sad again.

" ... I'm sorry but... Aile, your mother is dead..."

" ... What?" Aile felt herself cry all over again, feeling her heart punched. Vent hugs her, she looks at him, she hugs back.

" My mom got killed too, Aile..." he soon cries with her.

" I'm sorry... Vent... Aile..." Giro hugs the two kids both, Aile and Vent cry, and soon was the life started... New.

10 years later... Everything has changed, Aile and Vent were now 15. They both worked with Giro, in Giro Express! Delivering things a lot. Aile and Vent had both blue vests with a bit of yellow, they had black T-shirts too, and sneakers as the same with the vests. Blue and a bit of yellow, Aile wore shorts and Vent wore pants.

" Vent!" Aile called to the boy, laying on the job, he yells. " What?!"

" Could you help me out here?!" Aile said, as she carries the packages, Vent as lazy, went to help her. " Dang... Aile, can't I just get a good nap?"

" No!" Aile snapped at him, she falls back with a grunt, the boxes falling on the floor, " Ouch!"

" AILE!" Vent helps her up, as Aile rubs her back. " Thank you, Vent." Aile smiled then frowns and slaps his cheek, Vent laughs it off, he just pinches her. " Ow! Vent, that hurted you know?!"

" Sorry."

" Dummy," Aile crosses her arms, she huffs. " Never pinch me again, or I'll break your hand!"

Vent gulps. " S-SORRY, ABOUT IT, AILE!"

Aile narrows her eyes, she smirks. " Very, well, then!"

Model X soon pops in, " Would you two stop fighting?"

" Yeah, it is getting on our nerves." Model Z floats around Aile as Model X floats around Vent.

" Fine." Aile rolls her eyes. Vent scoffs, " Whatever."

Soon, all of a sudden, Aile looks at Model X and Z. " I'm going for a walk. Wanna tag along?"

Model X replied, " Sure."

" Obviosuly. Likewise." Model Z floats to Aile, and Model X does the same.

" W-WHAT?! DON'T LEAVE AILE! NOT YET!" Vent could go more, but Aile had left.

" I gotta put her on a chain..." Vent muttered and picks up the packages.

Aile stretched and she walks down, she looks down. She still remembers the day she and Vent joined the Guardians... Aile smiled softly and continues to walk, soon she sees a reploid, with a hint of red and white, and blond hair. Aile stops and blinks.

" Huh? W-Who is that guy?"

Zero was there, coughing... Omega had just escaped his body. He was starting to feel strain, and he soon starts to feel like fainting, Aile was a bit of miles away from him, like inches, she uses Ox. To get to him faster, she dashes to him, catching him.

" Ah! Got him!" Aile said, she rests him against a tree. Croire flies out." Just be glad that Omega didn't kill you when he got out." Croire sees Aile, then looks at Zero." How did you get Ox? ... Um you're name please ma'am."

" Me? My name is Aile. Ox? Longish story." Aile replied to the cyber-elf. Croire replied back, " Was he in the cyber-world? Along with previous bosses Zero has fought?"

Aile blinks, she tilts her head. " Cyber-world? No... I fought something that looked just like Omega in some ruins near Model W."

Croire soon asks Aile a question. " You know what the W stands for right?" Aile shook her head, " No, I've always wondered though..."

Croire then tells her, looking at her. " All of those letters are from Zero's enemies or allies. W is , L is Leviathan, H is Harpuia, F is Fefnir, P is Phantom."

" W-Wait... Weil? Who is he? Who are these other people? I've never heard of them before." Aile asked confused slightly, in her voice was confusion as well.

" How about this? When he wakes up. He'll take you back to his own time and show them to you. But we must stay hidden." Croire explains to Aile that.

Aile nods, serious. " I understand... Time travel is... Screwy."

Authors note: Well, that was chapter one! Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Aile and Zero: TIME TRAVEL!

Mega Man ZA Fighters

Chapter 2: Aile and Zero: TIME TRAVEL!

Zero opens his eyes a bit, " Huh?" he coughs. Aile looks at him, " Zero?" Zero looks at her with his eyes still half closed, " H-Huh...?"

" Are you okay?" she asks him, Aile had a bit of worry in her.

" ... Still... Recieving strain... A bit." Zero then forces himself to stand up, using the tree as support, Aile then is more worried for him. She then spoke, " H-Hey, don't force yourself to move now..."

Zero coughs again and leans on the tree, " I'll be fine." Croire pops in, speaking to him. " Well Zero, you got a personal mission now. You have to take her to our time."

Aile nods, before speaking to him. " I want to know who this... Weil is."

Zero stops, he gets angry quickly and punches the tree, knocking it from its roots and from the ground as it flies, hitting a wall. Aile watched in shock. " ...!"

" Zero calm down or else Omega will come out again." Croire said, Zero replies, " ... Fine..." and he starts to calm down a bit. Aile just kinda stood there. Zero sighs and calms down completely, before speaking to Aile.

" Sorry if I scared you. But Weil... You'll see why I got angry when we get there." said Zero

Aile tries to speak, " I-... Okay..." she then nods. " Oh, I'm Aile."

" I'm Zero..." then Croire goes back into his body, as he pulls up a screen from his left arm, and starts inputting the time and coordinates.

" Ready?" Zero asked

" Of course." was all Aile said to the hunter. Before they can go, out of nowhere happened this!

" Get down!" Zero yells, Aile looks at Zero surprised," Wait, Wh- Gah!"

Zero tackles her to the ground, as his shield boomerang misses them and hits the ground. Aile breathing hard saw it land near. Zero sighs.

" You okay?" Zero looks at Aile

" Y-Yeah...Thanks." Aile nods. She gets up, dusting herself off. Zero gets up and puts his S. Boomerang away.

" Sorry about that. Omega has a heck of an arm." Zero said

" You're telling me..." Aile replied, nodding again.

" Hehe," Zero pulls his arm up. " Okay, ready...? With no interruptions this time."

" Yeah, ready."

" Alright." Zero touches the screen and transfers them, to the time when Zero is about to go into hibernation. Aile blinks. " Wow." she said.

Zero grabs her hand, and pulls her behind a capsule filled with liquid, that's hard to see through. Aile squints her eyes.

" Hn... I can't see through this... Well..I can but..."

" Just peek your head out a bit. The reason we're here is so that they can't see us." Zero explains. He then hears the door open, and two people come in. " Shh..."

Aile keeps her head low, but peeks out at the two people. An older version of Zero, is talking to a scientist. The scientist spoke, " You are sure about this? The world still needs you, you know."

Aile stays quiet, looking at Zero, then the older version of him. Zero just stands there listening and mouthing slightly what the older Zero says. Older Zero gets in the capsule, before saying. " It's in good hands."

Aile watches intently, the scientist spoke, " If you say so."

Older Zero then asks, " How long will I be in hibernation?" and the scientist replied to him, " For 102 years and you'll be weaken on August 14."

Aile whispers under her breath, "102 years...?"

Older Zero then replied, " Well, I guess I'll see you guys then." he closes his eyes as the capsule closes and is sealed, then the scientist leaves.

Aile nods slowly. " ... I see..." she says. The door closes and locks, as Zero walks up to the capsule to see his older self sleeping, and places his hand on the capsule. " ..."

Aile looks at Zero. She walks up beside him, " Zero...?"

Zero doesn't answer and just keeps looking at the capsule. " ..."

" Zero..." Aile sighs lightly, putting her arms behind her head.

Zero then looks at her. " What is it, Aile?"

" Nothing... Take all the time you need. Well, as long as I don't age a year or so." Aile said.

Zero smiles and chuckles a bit. He then says, " C'mon lets go see X."

" Sure. Lead the way." Aile spoked to Zero.

" And this won't affect the time at all. X told me he saw a future version of me. I guess I'm the one." Zero lifts his arm again.

" Hm. Alright, if you say so." Aile replied to him, Zero smiles and transfers them to the Older version of X.

Aile blinks, then said, " Still not used to that."

Zero chuckels before replying to her, " Hehe, you will eventually."

" Huh?" X sees them, he raises his buster. " Who are you two?!"

" Hey X, calm down man. It's me Zero."

Aile is on guard, staying silent. " ..."

" Zero?" X takes a closer look at him, he spoke, " It's you, but more advanced."

Zero nodded, " Yeah." he looks at Aile and places his hand on her shoulder.

" Hi. I'm Aile." She nods slightly.

" It's nice to meet you Aile. I guess you know who I am correct?" X asked, Aile nodded.

" X, correct?" asked Aile, tilting her head a bit.

X nods and smiles, " You got it. So are you from Zero's time?"

" No, she's from a further time than mine." Zero replied to X's question. X nods, " Oh I see."

Aile agreed. She said, " Yes, way from the future."

" Zero is the future good or worse?" X asks Zero. Soon, Zero says, " ... Worse than ever before my friend."

X looks at Aile, " I see... what about your time Aile?"

" My time? Aside from the Mavericks roaming around every now and then, it's pretty peaceful." Aile says, looking up.

Zero smiles and talks under his breathe, " Mission accomplished guys..."

X nods and smiles, " That's great!"

" Mhm!" Aile grins, she couldn't agree more with X, smiling.

Soon an intercom sounds.

" X, we need you, for your new missions ASAP."

X replied, " understood." he then turns off the intercom. Zero spoke, " Still busy, huh?"

" You know it." X nodded, Aile smiled at X.

" Heh. Good luck." she said, X smiles and leaves the room saying, " Thanks Aile." X stops, looks at Zero.

" Zero... Take care of her alright?" X asked him

Zero replied, " I will."

Aile felts herself flush, she smiled saying. " Heh, no need to worry about me too much. I can handle myself."

X replied, " If you say so, but still-"

Zero cutted him off, reminding him. " Just go, they need you."

X nodded, " Right." then X runs out.

...

...

" Well now, let's go to when I was forced awakened." Zero said.

Aile blinked, asking. " Forced?"


	3. More into traveling, learning the past--

Mega Man ZA Fighters

Chapter 3: More into traveling, learning the past of Zero

" You'll see." Zero said. He pulls up his arm again, and inputs the coordinates and time. " Ready?"

" Ready." Aile said, all serious in her tone.

Zero replies to her, " Alright." He transfers them to 100 years later inside a forest, seeing soldiers run and a girl running with a cyber-elf following her.

" H-Hey, who's that?" Aile asked, seeing the soldiers and the girl with the cyber-elf run. She was confused as if to were, why they were running.

" Iust follow me and stay hidden okay, Aile?" Zero grabs her hand again, and runs along the trees staying hidden following the soldiers. Aile follows his lead, watching the soilders, Zero hears a few soldiers scream.

" Just keep running." Zero said to Aile, as he sees Golems flying past them. " Golems."

" W-What are those?!" Aile said, surprised and shocked to see it.

" Golems. Keep your voice down." Zero warns her, as they keep running.

" S-Sorry..." Aile said, running with Zero, keeping her voice in a low whisper.

" It's alright." Zero says, he stops running, hiding behind a tree as the soldiers and girl stop in front of a door with a ø symbol on it.

" What's that?" Aile asks, looking at it. She was looking at the symbol of the door.

" Is this the place?" the girl that was running asks, the cyber-elf replying to her, " Yes this is it. I can feel him inside there."

One of the Soldiers shouted, " Alright, stand back!" as they do, he blows up the door open. Aile's eyes go wide, " W-Whoa."

They all go inside, Zero spoke. " Just hold on." he holds Aile's hand tight and turns them both invisible. " We can see each other, but they can't see us." Zero explains.

Aile nods, understanding him. " Okay... Are we going in..?" she then asks him. Zero just nods.

" Of course. Follow me." Zero and Aile go inside the the blown hole, and follows the soldiers, as they blow another hole in the wall.

Aile follows on the side of him, asking, " How deep are they going?"

" You'll see." Zero replied, he sees a soldier stay back. The soldier spoke, " You guys go on ahead. I'll stay back here."

The other soldier and girl nod, and go to a familiar Reploid. Aile still watches.

"...Hn..." Aile said, as both Zero and her see the familar reploid as well. The soldier speaks, " Is that...?"

The girl spoke, nodding, " We found him at long last, the legendary Reploid... Zero..."

Aile speaks to Zero, " W-What happened to you...?" asking him, she looks at the scene.

" Someone took my original body. So my mind made me another body that's almost like it. This is 100 years later." Zero explains.

" Your original body...?" Aile asks him, looks at him, then back at the scene happening.

" That body right there... And this body is fake. Just watch what they do." Zero said, he then pulls her over to some rubble, and hides behind them with her.

" O-Okay." Aile said, hiding with Zero, she continues to look.

" Alright, let's get him." a soldier said, the soldier runs towards the old Zero, and gets knocked back from a force field. " AHH!"

" It's protected." the cyber-elf spoke, floating near the girl. Aile blinks a few times hearing.

" Protected...?" asked Aile in curiousity. The soldier spoke, " So we turn back and leave?"

Soon... " AHH!" the soldier standing in the way ofs the hole dies as Pantheons come in! Zero spoke, " Do not interfere."

Aile shocked, eyes widening hearing it. " ...!" random thoughts came to her mind. The Pantheons come, they shoot at the girl but the soldier takes the shots, and they both move behind old Zero hoping the shield protects them.

" I have to help them!" Aile thought, she does a small glare at the Pantheons, " Hnnn..."

Zero sees her, he places his hand on her shoulder, to try to calm her down. " Just watch and see what comes up."

The soldier screams, " We have to evacuate NOW!" the Pantheons going to them, Aile had to urge to go in and help them, but Zero had his hand on her shoulder.

" They're in trouble..." Aile said to Zero, feeling more urge in her, her mind replaying the memory her mother got killed in the Amusement Park on the shooting.

" Just watch okay?" Zero said, the Pantheons, come close, they shoot at the soldier and he dies. " AHH!"

The girl screams in horror, " Milan!" she kneels next to him as the Pantheons get closer. Aile tries to escape to go help them, feeling the powerful urge to go in there and help them.

" Don't go Aile." Zero tells her, almost warning her.

" N-Ngh...!" Aile tries to escape. To go help them. She starts to get free. The cyber-elf spoke to the girl, " Ciel use me and re-awaken Zero."

Ciel spoke, " But what about you Passy?" her worry in her. Passy looks at Ciel. " Just do it. Everyone is waiting for you to return."

Aile watches silently, she still trying to get to them, " ..."

Ciel nods and stands up lifts her hand up, Passy nods, " Yhank you so much Ciel... Goodbye." she flies into the shield.

Ciel screams, " PAASSYY!" the cyber-elf awakens, Old Zero, he destroys the Patheons with the buster. Aile looks shocked, " W-WHA?!"

Ciel and Old Zero go into a building, Aile and Zero follow, seeing it, some Patheons are grabbing Ciel, and Old Zero saves her, Aile watches.

" You're keeping her safe..."

" Yeah." Zero nods at Aile, looking at Old Zero and Ciel. Old Zero shooting at the Patheons. Aile keeps watch, then some rubble falls on her.

" Gah!" Aile is trapped under the rubble, Zero looks back runs to her. " Aile!"

" Z-Zero...!" Aile tries to get away from the rubble but is trappig her in, Zero gets her out, and hears Ciel is captured. Aile is pulled from the rubble, dirt in her eyes, she falls of the side of the first floor, Zero does the same as Old Zero did, catching Ciel before she can hit the ground.

" Got ya!"

Aile blushes, she gets off. " Thank you, Zero..."

Zero nods and sees rubble fall, " Oh no!" the rubble falls on them. Trapping Aile and Zero inside.

" Agh!" Aile yelps as Zero grunts trapped under. They try escaping, pushing the rubble off, and Zero manages to get out, seeing Aile half-way there. Zero calls to her, " I'll help you!"

Aile grins, " Alright!" Zero smiles and gets up on dry land, and lends his hand over for her to help her up.

" Hah. Thanks." Aile Takes his hand and helps herself up.

" You're welcome." he smiles and looks down, the hall way as it is blocked by rubble. " I fight a Golem in there because Ciel got captured."

Aile nodded, " I see... What else?"

" An old friend gave me back my Z-Saber." Zero smiles as he makes a hole in the wall to see the fight, Aile observes the fight.

" Ah." she said

Old Zero speaks, almost trying to win, " Rats!" then a screen turns on with a cyber-elf on it.

" Here...use this..." the screen spoke, as it throws the Z-Saber at him. Old Zero blinks, " Huh?"

" Save her..." was all the screen said. Aile saw the saber and asks.

" That's the Saber?"

Zero smiles, " Yeah, it's pretty old, but it still does the job." Old Zero takes the saber and slashes the Golem once and destroys it, Aile smiles.

" Heh, I can see that."

The Golem drops Ciel, and old Zero dashes and protects her as the Golem explodes! Aile puts a hand in front of her face to shield from the wind from the explosion. Old Zero gets up and so does Ciel.

" Thank you Zero." Ciel says, Old Zero blinks. And he spoke, " Zero? Is that my name...? Agh I can't remember."

Aile blinks, she spoke softly to Zero, " You... Didn't remember?"

Ciel then replies to Zero, " You're suffering Hibernation Sickness." Old Zero replies to Ciel, " Hibernation Sickness?"

Ciel nods, " Your memory will come back in time. My name is Ciel."

Back out with Aile and Zero, Aile silently spoke to Zero.

" That's a thing...? Huh..."

" It's worse than amnesia. Some of my memories never returned." Zero then looks down, Aile softened more. " O-Oh my..."

" Yeah..." Zero replies, still looking down at the ground, Aile replied to him, " I'm sorry..."

Zero looks at her and smiles. " No don't be, it's not your fault."

Ciel speaks to Old Zero, " Zero, come with me to the resistance." Old Zero and Ciel; they both go in the door.

" Okay..." Aile says.

Zero explains, " Through that door is a transporter ,and they both head off to the resistance base. The resistance fights against Neo Arcadia."

Aile blinks several times, she spoke. " Neo Arcadia?"

Zero nodded, and explains again, " A city said to be 'The last place for humans and reploids to live normally.' But that's all a lie. I think in your time it's Legion."

Aile says, " I don't think I've heard of it..."

" Huh... Well lets move a bit more ahead of time and you'll see the Four Guardians." Zero said, he lifts his arm up.

Aile asked, looking at Zero, " Four Guardians?"

" Yeah: Fefnir, Leviathan, Harpuia, and Phantom. These are the Four Guardians that protect X. Or in this case Copy X." Zero said to Aile, she just nods. " Alright, let's go."

Authors note: AILE'S FINALLY GOING TO MEET THE FOUR GUARDIANS. OHMYFREAKINGGOSH! Welp, the AilexZero FanFic still continues. :3


End file.
